


Reluctant Hero

by sinnamon_nerd



Series: Under the Same Galarian Sky [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Additional Characters to be added, Aged-Up Character(s), Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Not Beta Read, What do you get when your protagonist hates losing but has no actual goals?, this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25689907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnamon_nerd/pseuds/sinnamon_nerd
Summary: Gloria didn't want to become Champion. No, that was Hop's dream.Bede wanted to be recognized by the chairman, he ended up getting his Challenger status revoked.It seemed she would keep destroying dreams.
Series: Under the Same Galarian Sky [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862944
Comments: 9
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

Gloria didn’t want to be Champion. No, that was Hop’s dream. She hadn’t even thought about joining the Gym Challenge until the idea was (almost literally) shoved into her hands by those around her. Now, she was four Gym Badges deep and her winning streak didn’t seem like it would stop anytime soon. Meanwhile, Hop, her best friend since childhood, was struggling. He’d been losing against her since the beginning – against she who had no dreams and whose only motivation was that she hated losing – and then against that other challenger, Bede – he who was haughty and rude. She knew Hop was high-strung and impulsive, always charging ahead so recklessly with his unbound energy. It was no surprise to her when Bede, so very arrogant, got under his skin so easily. Heck, she could barely stop herself from snapping at the guy. The blond seemed to have cut deep with his words, not that she knew exactly what they were. She only knew of Hop’s rendition and how troubled he looked in his retelling of them – his lips quivering and his eyes downcast.

She was so very upset. Upset at Bede for breaking his spirit, at herself for keeping him from his dream.

Still deep in thought, Gloria picked at her food with a deep frown on her face. She’d only managed to focus on the Gym Mission, and against Bea, just fine – just because distraction would mean _losing_ – but once she had left the stadium, all of her frustrations came back in full force. Trying to distract herself, she went to Stow-On-Side’s marketplace but it hardly helped and going off to eat alone only meant that she was in the company of her thoughts.

She was still picking at her food absently when a loud rumbling echoed throughout the area. Gloria shot up from her seat on the steps leading into town, almost tumbling over at the sudden movement. She ran with the rest of the crowd, all of them heading up to the mural, and even running into Sonia with her Yamper along the way. They ran up the steps, the rumbling getting more prominent the higher up they were and getting greeted by a sight that only served to piss Gloria off.

There was Bede, with a Copperajah she was sure didn’t belong to him, bulldozing at the heritage site.

Gloria’s anger flared. She couldn’t take him anymore.

She stepped forward, catching his attention. He smirked at her in that way that made it clear that he thought less of her. Arceus, it made her want to wipe it off his face in the most brutal way possible.

“I’ve got a bone to pick with you,” Gloria stated, voice laced with tranquil fury. She’d beat him. She’d beat him, get revenge for Hop and forcibly remove him from his ivory tower.

He raised an eyebrow at her, one hand shoved into the pocket of his ridiculously bright pink coat as he shifted his weight to his left leg and raised his chin at her. “You again?” he asked as though he was bored of her existence before smirking mockingly. “Come to avenge that loser friend of yours, have you?”

Gloria’s eyes narrowed, right hand digging into her own pocket for her a Pokéball. She had no other words to spare for him.

Bede glanced at her hand and then at the mural, clicking his tongue as he too took out a Pokéball. “I’ve no time to play around, so I suppose I’ll have to crush you like I did your friend.”

Bede made a show of spinning the ball on his finger and catching it in his other hand before releasing the Duosion held inside. Gloria rolled her eyes at his over-confidence. She’d fought him enough times to get a good read on his strategy, so when Inteleon emerged from its Pokéball, she immediately called for it to take a U-Turn. It would hurt considering the move’s type advantage against its Psychic-Type enemy and would also give her a chance for a clear switch into her Obstagoon. 

She saw Bede grit his teeth at her as his Pokémon was knocked aside. Always one for theatrics, he declared that he could easily judge her team’s capabilities. Gloria, annoyed to all heavens, uncharacteristically faked a yawn at that.

“Last I checked, you’ve lost against me on all occasions thus far,” she knew she was trying to get under his skin with that statement, force him to lose his cool and make mistakes. It was a tactic her very opponent would use and she felt rather dirty for it. However, she could barely care when her blood was boiling at the mere sight of the posh, blond twat.

Obstagoon roared upon his entrance, Gloria jabbing a finger in the direction. “Finish it with Throat Chop.”

Her Pokémon charged at the floating blob, his arms crossed in front of him. Bede yelled for it to dodge however it was still reeling from the previous attack, leaving its defences wide open. Duosion collapsed in a heap in front of the Obstagoon, Bede sneering at Gloria whose chest was puffed with pride at her Pokémon. He withdrew his fainted Pokémon, calling forth his next – Gothorita.

Gloria and her Obstagoon did not relent. Despite the type disadvantage, Bede attempted many different tactics most of which did not work against Gloria’s fury-laced focus. Soon, Gothorita, and even his Ponyta and Hattrem, met the same fate as his Duosion. Seeing him shake with anger at his defeat – hands balled into fists and his head bowed as he glowered at her – she felt some relief from her frustrations.

Then, Chairman Rose and his snooty assistant showed up. He revoked Bede’s challenger status, disqualifying him. Gloria’s frustrations returned twice as strong. Throughout their battle, Bede had went on and on about the very man in front of them – how he was doing everything to be recognized by him – and now he’d practically been disowned. The horror on the blond’s face almost made her suffocate.

They left as quickly as they appeared, leaving her to watch the very boy she thought she resented struggle with his emotions. He was still shaking, his head still bowed, but she could tell that it wasn’t in anger. She wanted to say something to console him, but she knew he didn’t want to hear it –not from her – so she remained rooted at her spot, looking away to give him as much privacy as she could with practically the whole town gawking at them – at _him_. A few moments later, his body relaxed, shoulders dropping, hand unclenching, and his head lifting. He didn’t spare her a glance as he trudged past her, feigning nonchalance. Gloria stared at his retreating back, cussing under her breath.

It seemed that she would keep destroying dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

Gloria felt awful.

She was slumped against a tree on Route 7, crying. How long has she been sat there? She wasn’t sure. All she knew was that she had screwed up her and Hop’s friendship. He had challenged her, like he usually did, to a battle. Unlike the usual, however, she was purposefully letting him win. Hop noticed, of course he did, all of her poor decisions and her Pokémon’s confusion at them. He’d marched up to her in the middle of their battle – with heavy footfalls and balled fists – and grabbed her by the lapels of her dress.

“ _What the_ fuck _are you dong?!_ ” He had snarled at her. She’d never seen him like that before – face contorted in anger with tears prickling at his eyes. Her Hatterene appeared behind them before she could try to defend her actions, wary of the extreme mess of emotions in such close proximity to her trainer. She grabbed Hop by his jacket, ripping him off of Gloria and tossing him aside. He landed on his back with a pain gasp. Gloria stood by, frozen in place by shock, before she could run up to him, reaching out to help him sit up.

Hop had swatted her hand aside, refusing to look at her as he stood. “ _I don’t need your pity,_ ” he had said, voice cracking. With his back turned to her, he walked off – towards Circhester, towards the next gym where she was sure they would meet again – leaving her alone in the dust.

Her Hatterene had tried to comfort her then, but Gloria couldn’t handle it. Wordlessly, she withdrew her Pokémon, moving away from the path to where she was currently sat in an attempt to hide herself from the world.

Gloria hugged her knees, the scene looping over and over in her mind, tears inevitably streaming down her face. Hop’s fury would haunt her nightmares – his eyes, hurt from her betrayal, accusing her of mocking him when all she had wanted was for him to get his spark back, for him to get out of his funk. All her actions served to do was weaken his spirit more.

“Stupid!” she cried, burying her face in her knees, fists grabbing and pulling at her hair. “You’re so stupid, Gloria!”

 _How_ could she think that throwing their battle was a good idea? Of course he’d be upset that she wasn’t fighting seriously, a pity-victory wasn’t how he wanted to win at all. She was an idiot, a jerk. The Gym Challenge was something she never should have joined. If she stayed home and let him go off on his own, then, maybe, she’d still have a best friend.

Soon enough, rain poured and night fell, however Gloria still refused to move from her spot. It was then, completely soaked and drowning in her own misery, that Marnie found her, Morpeko having trailed off into the bushes and her following behind. She held an umbrella over them, pulling Gloria up and fussing over her.

“You’re gonna get sick if ya stay like that,” Marnie said with quiet concern as Gloria looked at her with hollowed eyes. “Oh, you’re cryin’,” she wiped at her face with the sleeve of her jacket, momentarily stopping her tears. “We’ve gotta get ya changed outta those clothes.”

Marnie shoved her umbrella – hot pink and black – into Gloria’s hand, turning around to set up camp as quickly as she could, calling out Toxicroak and Morgrem to help pin down the tent and recalling them once it was pitched. She gathered Gloria’s belongings and brought them inside, taking back her umbrella once she’d done so.

“C’mon now, go inside an’ get dressed,” she instructed, voice gentle.

Gloria obeyed, moving sluggishly to take of her parka before heading in. Upon entering, she stripped out of her clothes and laid them down to dry before changing into a white sweatshirt and black trackpants, putting on a pair of sneakers before heading back out.

Outside, the rain was finally letting up and Marnie was folding up her umbrella.

Marnie smiled softly upon seeing her, “Better, yeah?”

She didn’t wait for her response, instead reaching into her bag and pulling out a towel which she dumped on Gloria’s head, making her bow ever so slightly as Marnie dried her hair.

Gloria peaked at her from under her fringe. She felt awful still. After all, she’d beaten Marnie as well. What confused her was the lack of resentment form her. Instead, she was looking after her when she had no obligation to.

A few minutes of careful rubbing and patting later, Marnie was satisfied, rolling her towel up and putting it back in her bag. She looked around, frowning. “’S nowhere ta sit.”

“I-“ Gloria finally spoke, her voice coming out hoarse due to all the crying and sobbing she’d done. “I can set up my tent,” she offered, “we can sit there.”

Marnie blinked at her, surprised to hear her speak. “I’ll help ya put it up.”

Gloria nodded, turning to retrieve her camping gear from her bag. The two of them moved in silence as they pitched the second tent, Marnie not being one for words and Gloria still not feeling up to conversation. When they finished, Marnie was the first to sit down, settling herself by the entrance of the tent with her legs sticking out. Gloria followed, sighing heavily as she did, and hugged her knees once more.

“What’s eatin’ ya up?” Marnie asked after a bit of silence. Gloria didn’t know how to respond to her question. Not right away, at least. “Take your time, ‘s okay.”

So, she did. For what felt like too long, Gloria sat next to this girl she barely knew and collected her thoughts. She recalled the events of the past couple of days – Hop’s loss to Bede, Bede’s loss to her and his subsequent disqualification, her turmoil over feeling responsible for their dreams being crushed, her recent battle with her best friend and how foolish she’d been. When she finally told Marnie, she started crying half-way through, speaking in-between sobs as her company listened. Gloria told her everything – how she got roped into the Gym Challenge, how she didn’t even want to be Champion, how dirty she felt after every triumph, how conflicted she felt at the thought of backing out, how she didn’t know just what to do.

Through all of her blathering, Marnie simply sat in silence, petting her Morpeko as she took in all of Gloria’s strife.

“Well,” Marnie started once Gloria finished, “I don’t really know how to help ya about the Champion thing, but if there’s one I can tell, it’s that ya enjoy Pokémon battles.”

Gloria looked at her, not really comprehending what she was saying.

“Back when we fought,” Marnie looked up to the starless sky, reminiscing. “I noticed a fire in your eyes,” she explained. “I knew right then that ya loved battling with your Pokémon. ‘S the same fire that my brother has, ya see.”

Marnie was silent for a moment, smiling fondly at Morpeko.

“Don’t worry about beating your friend and the others,” she continued. “’S not like being Champion is all that exists in this world. And if ya do end up with the title, own it. That just means ya’re an amazin’ trainer,” Marnie smiled at her. “Everyone else will find other dreams, and maybe some will even make beating ya their dream. For now though, focus on th Gym Challenge and the enjoyment ya get outta it. Besides,” she nudged Gloria with her elbow, “who said ya’d be Champion anyway?”

Gloria blinked at her.

Marnie was right. Of course she was. However, Gloria wasn’t sure if things were that simple. She looked down, frowning. “Still, I really hurt Hop with what I did. I don’t know if he’d forgive me…”

She felt Marnie’s eyes bore into her. “Well, would _you_?”

Gloria’s head snapped up at that, meeting Marnie’s unflinching gaze. The question left her dumbstruck. She looked up at the sky, thinking clearly for once. _Would_ she forgive herself? Her mind screamed its answer at her, so certain of itself. Still, she wasn’t Hop. She didn’t know his feelings. He may very well have considered what she’s done to be unforgiveable.

Beside her, Marnie scrunched up her nose as she gave a light snort. “It’s so easy easy ta tell what ya’re thinkin’,” she stated, holding up her Morpeko to Gloria. “S written all over your face.”

“Urara!” Morpeko chimed cheerily, reaching out to Gloria who quietly took the Pokémon in her arms.

“Well,” Marnie asked, still waiting for an answer. “If he did the same to ya, would ya forive ‘im?”

Gloria gave a strangled “Yes,” hugging Morpeko closer to her chest.

Marnie tilted her head as she smiled. “Talk to ‘im. I think ya’ll be able to patch things up if ya do that.”

Gloria took in a deep breath. “You’re right,” she retuned Morpeko. “Thank you for, well, everything.”

“Ya’re my rival,” Marnie shrugged. “I have to look after ya or my win won’t be well-deserved.”

She let herself chuckle at that. “Assuming you’ll even win,” Gloria grinned at her.

“We’ll just have ta see, won’t we?” Marnie smiled back. “Right now though, I’m pretty hungry, how ‘bout ya?”

Gloria pushed herself up from the ground. “Sit tight, I’ll fix us curry like you’ve never had before.”

Marnie stretched her arms uoward, glad that Gloria was in high spirits again. “Sounds good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on twt @sinnamon_nerd   
> or if you'd like to support me on a more personal note you can go to ko-fi.com/sinnamon_nerd


	3. Chapter 3

Gloria was peering out of the window of her assigned room in Hotel Ionia, taking in the brisk, frozen air as she allowed herself a moment’s repose. It had been sundown when she arrived at Circhester after a two-day trip from Hammerlocke. Upon arrival, she’d scurried off to the Pokémon Center, thankful so close to the town entrance, and slipped on her knitted parka while she waited for her Pokémon to heal. It was only when she stepped into the town that she’d gotten a good look at the winter wonderland before her. Seeing the architecture, snow-capped buildings and carvings of a time long since passed, Gloria had to stop herself from curtsying at the locals who greeted her. The same setting sun that tinted the sky orange and purple, lit up the fractals of snowflakes being wisped away by the wind and shone on the blankets of snow that sparkled underneath its touch.

A cold gust of wind sent Gloria retreating back into the room that the League had so kindly booked. It was something they did for all participating challengers. After every gym, those moving on were sent a QR code with details of their accommodations in the next town, only needing to present it at the counter of the inn or hotel to be given lodging. The room, while much larger than her own back in Postwick, was comfortable to be in, some of her Pokémon having claimed ownership of the bed upon being released.

“Alright,” Gloria clapped her hands to get their attention, “back to your Pokéballs.” There were cries of what she assumed was complaint, making her laugh. “Believe me, I’d love to cuddle with all of you, but I don’t think we’d fit on the bed.” She didn’t know what she expected in response to that, but it certainly wasn’t all of her Pokémon simultaneously learning Baby-Doll Eyes and using it on her.

With a heavy heart, Gloria returned the entirety of her team to their capsules and threw herself under the covers.

According to the news article that Gloria read, less than twenty challengers had qualified for the Circhester Gym and, sitting in its waiting room, she could feel the pressure between the few people who had registered for the day’s matches. The atmosphere was unlike the one back during the Opening Ceremony, wherein the challengers were anxious about getting on the field, unlike the one back in Turrfield where they were talking excitedly amongst themselves albeit being nervous at the same time, unlike even back in Stow-On-Side where some had grown cocky of getting through the first three gyms. No, Circhester stadium was filled with tension and anxiety, with challengers who were beginning to think _‘I might actually make it’_.

Gloria looked up at the mounted television that showed a Gym Challenger and the Gym Leader – Gordie – walk on to the pitch. For reasons of fairness, Gym Missions were not shown to other participants, hence the waiting room. The matches, however, were broadcasted region-wide as things tend to go differently for each challenger anyway. This one, Gloria noted, looked rather skittish as he shuffled to meet Gordie at the center, looking anywhere but up. She briefly wondered if he’d manage to beat the leader on his first try.

It was when the trainer’s first Pokémon was knocked out, that she noticed Hop come in out of the corner of her eye. Gloria stiffened in her seat. Of course, she knew she’d run into him again during the Gym Challenge, but she didn’t think it would be so soon. She saw Hop look at her, immediately looking away and positioning himself as far away from her as he could. Gloria frowned, suddenly more worried about making things right with her friend rather than the Gym Challenge.

If things were tense before, then whatever happened to the atmosphere then was suffocating. Gloria, unable to focus on the match anymore, kept glancing back at Hop whose eyes were fixed solely on the screen with his eyebrows furrowed together as though he was forcing himself to remain fixated on the broadcast. She decided that what they were doing was stupid. They’d known each other since they were in diapers. What were they doing?

She stood from her seat, walking until she was directly in front of him and blocking his vision. He raised an eyebrow at her, saying nothing.

“Meet me at the town entrance after your match,” she said, tone suggesting he hadn’t a choice. “Let’s battle.”

Before he could open his mouth to complain, Gloria was called on by a member of the staff saying it was her turn for the mission. She turned her back to him, walking away with confident steps.

Gloria promised herself she would win against Gordie.

The Circhester Gym Mission, Gloria decided as he trudged up to her hotel room, showering to hopefully get all the sand washed out before her battle with Hop, was absolutely cruel. She was sore all over from having fallen in a few (several, really) traps and landing on mounds of sand. There were also Gym Trainers that challenged participants along the way and, she realized after coming from a fall and then reaching one such trainer, focusing on them after dropping from a few feet was worse than being put under the Confusion status effect.

Once she was sure there wasn’t any sand left where it shouldn’t be, Gloria stepped out of the shower and got dressed before making her way to the Pokémon Center. She planned to grab a drink from the little stand in the center while she waited for Hop, thinking that on order of a cup of coffee would be perfect for the cold weather.

Taking her seat at a table by the window, Gloria waited for Hop to pass by. At first, she had her phone floating in front of her, knowing he would still be a while, and looked over the map of the region. Route 9 wold be difficult to traverse through without a ride of some sort, she noted, considering it was mostly water, with some islets here and there. She supposed the League wouldn’t mind if she used a Flying Taxi to cross the route to Spikemuth.

Gloria tucked her device away, looking out the window as she drank from cup.

Spikemuth had a Dark-type gym, one where Dynamaxing wasn’t possible. Also, if she recalled correctly, Marnie was from Spikemuth. Gloria was sure she would be waiting there to challenge her.

She owed Marnie a lot, Gloria thought. If it hadn’t been for her advice, she’d probably have completely pulled out from the challenge and left her friendship with Hop irreparable. Thanks to her, she was taking action, hoping to convey her feelings fully against him if he ever showed up. And, now that she was thinking clearly, she was sure he would.

It wasn’t until almost noon that she saw him approach the meeting spot she’d told him. Gloria promptly left the comfortable warmth of the Pokémon Center, tossing her trash into the appropriate bins as she went out.

Hop stood in front of her, with a determined look on his face, one that she mirrored.

Neither one of them wanted to lose, but only one could win.

With that, Gloria sent out her Lucario into Hop’s Dubwool. She knew Lucario would resist Dubwool’s onslaught of attacks considering his typing, however the offensive moves he knew were quite mediocre, so she let him stack up a couple of Swords Dances before anything. Hop and Dubwool didn’t wait for her to finish setting up, attacking as much as they could before Lucario could land a hit. When Gloria deemed that he’d set up enough, Lucario back flipped out of the way of an incoming Take Down, using the momentum of his landing to push himself forward and scratch at his opponent with powered up Metal Claw.

Before Dubwool could fall to the ground in a faint, Hop returned the Pokémon to its ball and sent out Cinderace. He spared to moment for Gloria to think, immediately directing his starter to kick up a Pyro Ball. Meanwhile, Gloria saw the disadvantage Lucario was in and, as quickly as she could, switched him out for Inteleon, the latter receiving the brunt of the attack from Cinderace.

Gloria grit her teeth, watching as Inteleon staggered in her stance. She could probably knock-out Cinderace with one Snipe Shot, but Gloria wasn’t sure if she was fast enough.

Another Pyro Ball from Hop’s Cinderace came, coming at them faster than Inteleon could shoot out her Snipe Shot. Both forces collided with each other, Inteleon’s water dowsing Cinderace’s flames before it could come into contact with her. However, hidden by the steam that came from evaporating liquid, was another Pyro Ball coming for Inteleon and it hit her head on when Gloria’s directive for her to jump aside came a little too late.

With Inteleon out for the count, Gloria sent out Hatterene. Cinderace was untouched still and she hope Hatterene’s defences would be able to allow her to wear her opponent down enough. Gloria ordered for a Calm Mind, Hatterene’s eyes closing as she relaxed herself. It was when the fourth Pyro Ball grew close that Gloria commanded for a Psybeam from her. The ball stopped in its track as waves of psychic energy pushed Cinderace to the ground. Satisfied, Gloria called Hatterene back, switching in Arcanine.

Cinderace, still holding on, rose to its feet, letting loose one last Pyro Ball that Arcanine dodge with her Extreme Speed, crashing into Hop’s own Fire-type and knocking it out.

Her next decision, Gloria would come to admit, wasn’t her wisest. She recalled Arcanine, calling forth Lucario once more as Hop brought out Pincurchin, a Pokémon whose typing she wasn’t too sure of. With Hop’s Pokémon setting up multiple Curses and Lucario still hurt from it face-off with Dubwool, a Spark from Pincurchin knocked out Lucario before he could land a hit.

She sent out her Jolteon next, now better versed in her opponent’s capabilities, secure in the knowledge that Jolteon had Volt Absorb. Before her, she saw Hop grin, making her smile as well.

There was no way she would lose.

Without any means of properly dealing damage to her, Jolteon was able to knock out the other Electric-type without much difficulty.

The rest of the battle fared much the same with her Obstagoon and Arcanine knocking out his Snorlax and Corviknight. By the end of the battle, both trainers were gasping for breath, the strain of making decisions on the fly and the tension of battle tiring them out as though they were fighting the battle themselves. Gloria straightened herself, taking a moment to calm herself before she approached Hop.

“I think I get it,” he said before she could even begin to apologize for her actions towards him. He had his hands on his knees, panting. “You weren’t making fun of me, but that was a pretty twisted way to try and cheer someone up, mate.”

Gloria gave an awkward laugh at that. “Yeah, sorry about that. I wasn’t in the best mindset.”

It was only then that he looked at her with the brightest grin she’d seen on him in a while. “Good to have you back, then.”

She grinned right back. “You too, Hop. You too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like, you can follow me on twitter @sinnamon_nerd or if you'd like to support me on a more personal note my ko-fi is ko-fi.com/sinnamon_nerd

**Author's Note:**

> For the sake of my comfort, Gloria and crew are 18ish, Sonia, Leon, Nesa, and Raihan are in their mid-twenties, Bea is early twenties.


End file.
